Journée de Folie !
by Alodis
Summary: Vous avez déjà Vu Cuddy en manque de sexe ? Non ba faut lire alors....
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : Ely / AndiieKateandLisa

Shipp : Huddy / Tuesdays un peu.

Résumé : Cuddy semble avoir changée complètement...ce qui ne déplait pas à House.

Persos pas à moi...

Une fois de plus, House fit une entrée remarquée dans le bureau de sa patronne

House arriva à 9h pour pas changer. Tout était relativement calme, ce qui d'ailleurs est très étrange. Personne dans le hall.

L'ascenseur s'ouvrit et Wilson en descendit en baillant.

Salut !

Salut ! Où est ce qu'ils sont tous passés ?

Aucune idée. Il se passe un truc bizarre.

On est dans un hôpital il se passe tout le temps des trucs bizarres.

Nan mais là c'est vraiment bizarre. Ce matin je suis arrivé. Cuddy était là, elle m'a sauté au cou pour me dire bonjour !

Sérieusement ?

Oui. Après elle a dit des trucs que même toi ça t'étonnerait !

Quoi comme genre de choses ?

« Wilson on peut aller dans mon bureau, j'ai quelque chose à vous faire faire. C'est très important. C'set urgent ! J'en ai énormément besoin en ce moment… ».Elle m'a dit ça avec une voix…j'en ai encore des frissons… Enfin tu vois quoi… Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a. Je suis parti en vitesse dans mon bureau après et elle dans le sien. Elle y est toujours.

Je vais voir ça.

House sourire au lèvres, voir sa patronne dans un état comme celui là…, se dirigea vers son bureau. Il ouvrit la porte avec fracas. Il fut surpris de trouver Cuddy comme ça. Bouche bée serait plus exact.

Elle assise dans son fauteuil derrière son bureau, les jambes dessus. Ce qu'elle portait était disons très léger. House déglutit difficilement.

Cuddy ?

Oui, House ?

Rien que le ton de sa voix ne présageait rien de bon. On dirait qu'elle était entrain de le draguer ouvertement !

Qu'est ce que vous faites habillée comme ça ?

Quoi ? ça vous plait pas ?

Elle se leva et se posta juste devant lui.

Si… c'est pas la question ! Qu'est ce qui vous arrive ?

Moi rien….

House eut de plus en plus de mal à parler, voir Cuddy habillée comme ça…était un supplice. Elle portait une vraiment mini jupe comparées à celle qu'elle portait d'habitude, laissant apparaître ses magnifiques jambes. Si des jours House trouvait son haut trop décolletés là…c'était dix fois pire ! C'était un dos nu noir, décolleté en V très très profond. Ce qui ne déplut pas au diagnosticien mais là c'était diffèrent, elle le provoquait ouvertement !

Elle s'approcha encore de lui, en lui parlant d'une manière très sensuelle à laquelle on est incapable de résister. Elle passa sa main sur le torse de House, le caressant doucement. Elle ne savait pas que chaque contact produisait des frissons dans le corps de House. Celui ci ne pouvait plus bouger, électrisé, paralysé…. Elle murmura dans son oreille :

Je vous plais House ?

--

--

Votre avis ? -- Reviews

Suite ?


	2. Chapter 2

Une fois de plus, House fit une entrée remarquée dans le bureau de sa patronne

Celui ci ne put répondre…. Etait ce un rêve ? Non. Combien de fois a-t-il rêvé que cela arrivait pour de vrai. Combien de fois…

Heuuu… Se reprenant, s'éloignant le plus loin possible. Ecoutez Cuddy , je ne sais pas ce qui vous arrive, vous n'êtes pas dans votre état normal.

Mais si ! Je me sens parfaitement bien, je ne vois pas ce qui vous dérange.

Elle revint vers lui.

C'est vous qui avez un problème. Vous avez peur de moi ?

Non.

Alors pourquoi vous me fuyez ?

Il ne lui répondit pas.

Vous savez…j'ai tellement rêvé de ce moment…vous…moi……mon corps brûlant de désir contre le vôtre……vos mains sur mes hanches, dans mon dos, sur mon ventre, sur ma poitrine…

House hallucinait…Où est la vrai Cuddy ? Celle qui l'engueule…celle qui le rappelle à l'ordre… mais la Cuddy provocatrice, pleine de désir ne lui déplait pas non plus à vrai dire… mais là elle n'est pas normale, donc il ne compte pas en profité.

Cuddy ça suffit ! Arrêtez ça tout de suite ! Vous me plaisait oui ! Mais je ne vous sauterais pas dessus simplement parce que vous êtes en chaleur ! je veux que vous ayez toute votre tête quand je vous emmènerais au 7ème ciel.

Ce coup ci c'était à elle de ne pas savoir quoi dire. Le temps qu'elle sorte de sa léthargie, il était sorti.

House, lui se posait tout un tas de question. Plongé dans ses réflexions il ne vit pas qu'un autre personne arrivait en face.

House fais attention !

Désolé Wilson.

Qu'est ce qui s'est passé avec Cuddy ?

Hum…ça te regarde pas. Je sais pas ce qu'elle a, elle m'a pratiquement sauté dessus !

Avoue que ça t'as pas déplut…

Bon d'accord…ça m'a plut…Voyant le regard insistant de Wilson. Ok elle me plait !

Je le savais ! Tu craques sur elle !

Fermes là Wilson. Tu dis rien à personne c'est clair ?

D'accord.

House prit la direction des consultations. Au bout de 3 heures il s'accorda une pause. Il était allongé sur la table quand la porte s'ouvrit violemment… Deviner qui ? Wilson ? Foreman ? Cameron ? Chase ? Nan Cuddy ! Oui la même Cuddy que tout à l'heure.

Cuddy !

House ?

Je m'accorde une pause voyez vous…

J'avais deviné, je suis pas là pour ça…

Elle le regardait avec des yeux qui voulaient en dire long sur ses intentions. Il n'eut même pas le temps de descendre de la table qu'elle était à califourchon sur lui.

Cu..Cuddy qu'est ce que vous faites ?

Je vais réaliser un de mes fantasmes…

Vous…avez des fantasmes ?

Ho oui plein…je vous les montrerai avec plaisir…

Elle se mordit la lèvre… consciente de ce que House subissait…Elle se passa la langue sur les lèvres… House sentit ses poumons manquaient d'air tout à coup…. Elle lui enleva sa veste et commença à déboutonner lentement la chemise qu'il portait. Il voyait la poitrine de Cuddy se rapprocher et s'éloigner… c'est de la torture pure et simple !

La chemise entièrement ouverte, elle caressa avec délectation le torse de son partenaire de jeu. Ce qui eut pour effet de produire de doux frissons dans le corps en dessous d'elle.

Changeant de supplice, elle déposa des baisers aussi brûlant de désir que doux sur son torse et dans son cou. Il en eut la respiration coupée… Bluffé par une Cuddy plus provocatrice, plus sexy encore et en manque crucial de sexe.

C'est le moment que choisi Wilson pour entrer…hey oui…si y'en a bien un pour tout casser c'est lui !

Heu…désolé….

Il sortit rapidement, gêné. Mais l'entrée de Wilson n'arrêta pas Cuddy dans son élan. Elle continuait son petit jeu de la douce torture sur House. Qui avait l'air d'aimer ça…beaucoup ça même. Voir Cuddy comme ça, ça arrive pas tout les jours…dommages remarque donc autant en profiter.

Elle remontait son cou pour arriver tout près de ses lèvres. Elle l'embrassa fougueusement, comme si c'était une chose vitale pour elle.

Il lui répondit aussitôt. Des baisers brûlants, fiévreux, plein de passion, de douceur et de désir refoulé. Car si House fantasme sur Cuddy celle ci aussi. Ils s'embrassaient à en perdre haleine. Comme si ils étaient naturellement envoûtés par les lèvres de l'autre.

Les mains de House ne pouvaient plus rester inactives. Elles parcoururent ardemment de le corps de sa partenaire. Découvrant ce corps aux courbes parfaites, aux formes plus qu'attirantes. Le désir montait d'instant en instant. Plus rien ne pouvait les déranger maintenant.

Il se détacha d'elle quelques secondes…

Pas ici…

Où ?

Salle de repos.

D'accord.

Ils reprirent leur activité.

On y va ?

Oui…

Elle lui vola un baiser, et se sépara de lui. Il descendit à son tour. Se lançant des clins d'œils entendus, ils sortirent de la salle et allèrent dans la salle de repos…où ils pourront laisser libre cours à leur envie…

A suivre …


	3. Chapter 3

Une fois de plus, House fit une entrée remarquée dans le bureau de sa patronne

Toutes leurs envies...ça fait beaucoup…

Toutes les personnes qu'ils rencontrèrent en chemin étaient surprises, très surprises…. Cuddy en tenue extra légère et House chemise ouverte…

Une fois qu'elle eut passé la porte derrière et qu'elle l'eut refermé, il la plaqua contre. Leurs visages proches, leurs lèvres voulant se rencontrer. Il prononça tout près de son oreille…d'un voix…hum…à nous faire toutes craquer…

Où on en était déjà ?

C'était son tour à elle d'être paralysée.

Ha oui je me souviens…quelques part par là…

Il prit possession des lèvres de Lisa. Elle y répondit avec ardeur…Qui aurait cru que Cuddy était une vrai tigresse ? Qui ?

Voulant jouer, tout en continuant de l'embrasser elle le poussa vers le canapé. Et le fit tombé dessus et revint se placer au dessus de lui. Elle recommença ce qu'elle lui avait déjà fait subir quelques minutes avant. Lui il l'a laisser contrôle ce jeu si fort…si électrique…

C'était à lui de jouer maintenant, ses mains trouvèrent naturellement l'attache du haut qu'elle portait. Etant donné que c'était un dos nu, et que l'attache était un flot, il le défit doucement, caressant au passage sa peau. Elle le défit lentement, le laissant apprécié la vue de son corps…. Quand elle eut fini de l'enlever, House contemplait son corps, il semblait hypnotisé par ce qu'il voyait. Le seul mot qui aurait pu la définir à cet instant dans sa tête était DEESSE. Oui c'est ce qu'elle est, elle incarne la beauté, la perfection, la provocation, le désir………tout ça c'est tellement elle… sexy, provocatrice, parfaite, sublime…. Comment peut-on lui résister ?

D'ailleurs qui le pourrait ? Quel homme assez fou passerait à coté d'une beauté pareille ? Surtout pas House déjà !

Il serait plutôt du genre à être le premier pour lui céder.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la jeune femme voyant le manque de réaction de House.

Dites moi que je suis entrain rêver…

Si c'était un rêve je ne ferai pas ça…

Et elle fit glisser sa jupe le long de ses jambes, doucement très doucement laissant House dans un état de transe. Sa jupe atterrit enfin sur le sol. Elle se retrouva en sous vêtements devant lui. Dentelle noire, très sexy, le genre de truc qu'elle mets presque tout les jours.. Elle revint se positionner au dessus de lui.

Et comme ça je vous plait House ?

Pour toute réponse il la fit basculer afin d'être au dessus d'elle. Il captura ses lèvres dans un baiser très langoureux. Délaissant ses lèvres il sema des baisers un peu partout sur le corps de sa partenaire, la faisant frissonner de plaisir. Puis revint à ses lèvres, l'embrassant tendrement. Les mains de Lisa trouvèrent naturellement la boucle de ceinture du médecin et la défit rapidement. Elle s'attaqua au bouton de son pantalon, le faisant sauter presque deux secondes après. La pantalon de House se retrouva sur le sol avec tous leurs autres vêtements.

Maintenant on est à égalité Souffla t-elle espiègle.

Ils sentaient la chaleur montaient en eux, d'instant en d'instant c'était encore plus chaud, plus électrisant…et plus Huddy(LOL)

House ne tenait plus, il la voulait là maintenant, qu'elle soit à lui. Leurs sous vêtements ne tardèrent à trouver le chemin que tout les autres vêtements ont pris.

Elle l'embrassa et leurs langues commencèrent une danse enflammée. Leurs deux corps nus collés l'un à l'autre semblaient s'attirer, se chercher, se vouloir…

Il recommença à la caresser. Il partit de son bas ventre, et remonta lentement lui faisant envie à chaque minute. Ses mains s'attardèrent sur ses hanches, remontant doucement vers l'objet de son désir. La respiration courte, elle poussa un gémissement de plaisir. Il enleva ses mains des hanches de sa compagne la faisant attendre encore plus. Elle grogna de frustration ce qui fit sourire son partenaire. Elle reprit le contrôle du jeu. A son tour de faire subir de douces et lentes tortures à House.

Quel jeu ! Qu'y a t-il de plus merveilleux que de voir Cuddy comme ça ? Rien !

Depuis le temps, la frustration et le désir se sont accumulés, faut bien que ça sorte un jour nan ?

Passons aux choses sérieuses…


	4. Chapter 4

Lorsqu'il entra en elle, elle ne put retenir un cri de plaisir. Ils se mouvaient dans une danse sensuelle, presque sauvage où chaque prenait son pied. Elle voulait toujours plus vite, toujours plus loin. Seul leurs gémissements de plaisir résonnait dans la pièce.

Après plus de 2 heures Elle cria son nom lorsqu'elle atteignit l'extase. Il l'atteignit enfin, prononça son prénom.

Il se retira et retomba à coté d'elle. Leurs deux corps nus collés l'un à l'autre, Leurs souffles courts et chauds se mêlant…Elle se coula tout contre lui.

Il lui prit un baiser. Ils s'endormirent épuisés…

Plus tard…

Il se réveilla, contemplant Lisa qui dormait. Il posa sa main sur sa hanche remontant doucement. Elle frémit, se réveilla. Elle bloqua la main de House qui s'aventurait sur son corps.

Il lui fit un sourire malicieux avant de se jeter littéralement sur les lèvres de la jeune femme. Ils firent l'amour avec passion, désir et violence. Arrachant des soupirs à sa compagne, il accéléra le rythme ce qui ne pouvait que plaire à Cuddy.

Dans l'hôpital, L'équipe cherchait House et Wilson cherchait Cuddy. Que pouvaient ils faire ? A part s'envoyer en l'air je vois pas vraiment…

Heureusement qu'en entrant dans la salle, ils l'avaient verrouillée ! Ils atteignirent les limbes du plaisir dans un dernier cri.

Allongés l'un à coté leurs respirations essoufflées, il lui demanda :

- Qu'est ce que vous avez pris ?

- Quoi ?

- Qu'est ce que vous avez pris pour être dans un état pareil ?

- Ça veut dire que comme ça je vous plait pas ?

- Si, si vous pouviez tout les jours comme ça…enfin bref c'est pas la question..

- Mais rien je vous assure.

Lisa plaça sa tête sur le torse de House, machinalement il lui caressa les cheveux. Elle était bien là, au chaud dans les bras d'un homme. Chose qui lui a tant manqué. Se sentir vivante, désirée…elle en avait besoin.

Du coté des larbins, Cameron et Chase avaient préférer s'enfermer dans une pièce pour s'envoyer en l'air et Foreman était avec Wilson.

Autant dire que cette journée était spéciale !

Revenons à nos moutons enfin à House et Cuddy…

Toujours l'un contre l'autre, ils se reposaient après tant d'efforts. Profitant de ce moment tous les deux, goûtant au fruit défendu..

- On va peut être y aller ?

- Non encore un peu. Et elle se blottit un peu plus contre lui.

Il connaissait la Cuddy énervée, la Cuddy emmerdeuse mais pas la Cuddy joueuse et câline.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure à s'embrasser doucement, se caresser, se câliner, ils se rhabillèrent. Il allait sortir quand elle le retint par le bras et le plaqua contre la porte. Ils s'embrassèrent langoureusement pendant de longues minutes.

- On se voit ce soir ?

- Evidemment !

- Ok alors à ce soir, je finis à 18h.

- Je t'attends.

Ok. Un dernier petit bisou avant de sortir et hop tout le monde dehors.

Suite ?


	5. Chapter 5

Elle retourna à ses dossiers avec un sourire, je vous dis pas… et lui pareil… Wilson le croisa au détour d'un couloir. House était tellement absorbé dans ses pensées, qu'il ne vit même pas son meilleur ami.

Tous cinglés pensa Wilson.

Le reste de la journée ne passa pas assez vite au goût de certains.

Lisa surveillait la pendule de son bureau depuis déjà 15 bonnes minutes priant pour que l'aiguille arrive vite sur le 6.

18h. Enfin ! Elle prit ses affaires et sortit toujours avec le même sourire. Elle vit House qui l'attendait dans le hall. Elle déposa des dossiers au comptoir, il s'approcha et se plaça derrière elle, il passa son bras autour d'elle, les rapprochant.

- Prête Dr Cuddy ?

- Ho oui ! La journée n'as pas passé très vite…

- A qui le dis tu !

Ils quittèrent le PP ensemble, prenant la voiture de la jeune femme pour aller chez elle.

Chez Cuddy, ils déposèrent leurs affaires et s'installèrent sur le canapé.

- Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

- Bonne idée !

Elle leur servis deux verres qui furent rapidement englouti. Aussitôt la boisson finie, ils se jetèrent littéralement l'un sur l'autre.

Elle enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille, malgré sa jambe il la porta jusqu'au lit. Où ils reprirent leurs activité favorite.

Et dans leur verre un étrange liquide……..bouteille offerte par Wilson rapportée du Mexique.

Il avait juste oublié de préciser à Lisa que le liquide dans la bouteille était aphrodisiaque, beaucoup même….

Y'en a deux qui ne s'en plaignent pas cependant…

Fin…


End file.
